


Pink Polka Dots

by Illusion_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, College, Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Ha pasado menos de una semana desde que viven juntos y aquí está Tobio, de pie frente a la puerta de su estrecha habitación, la pregunta en sus labios acerca de salir fuera para comprar comida muriendo violentamente al ver a Hinata de pie en el medio de la habitación, girando la parte inferior de su cuerpo para inspeccionar cómo se ve en una falda.Una falda. Hinata está usando una falda.--En lo que sea que Tobio pensó al meterse en esto, cuando accedió a vivir con Hinata en la Universidad, no era esto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink Polka Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304422) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> ¡Hola! He decidido traducir este fic en inglés de la autora Esselle, a quien puedes encontrar aquí mismo en AO3 :D Amo todas las cosas que ella escribe, son maravillosas. Dejé el título en inglés porque Lunares Rosados no sonaba muy lindo que digamos (no tiene nada qué ver con el hecho de que prefiera el título en inglés, lo juro). Ésta fue de las primeras historias que leí cuando entré al fandom de Haikyuu!!, así que le tengo un cariño muy especial, y por ese mismo cariño, traté de traducirlo lo mejor que pude.
> 
> Si hay algún error, díganme y trataré de corregirlo lo más pronto que pueda; no tengo beta reader, así que hice todo por mi cuenta, lo edité como tres veces, pero por favor, díganme si ven un error para corregirlo. Espero que disfruten bastante de la historia, y les encante la idea de Hinata usando una falda, volviendo loco a Kageyama, tanto como a mí.

Tobio ha llegado a comprender que el universo, dada la oportunidad, siempre escogerá joderlo alegre e implacablemente en la primera oportunidad que tenga. Esto ocurre el doble cada vez que baja la guardia, triple cuando la ocasión envuelve a cierto ruidoso pelirrojo con quien se ha condenado a una situación de vivir una vida mutua.

Sigue sin saber cómo lograron tomar la decisión de vivir juntos en la Universidad, después de graduarse de Karasuno. Bueno, eso no es enteramente cierto. Primeramente: hubiera sido casi imposible vivir con alguien más. Tobio no es alguien adepto a las personas. Hinata es básicamente más de una persona. Ambos son agotadores de tratar el uno con el otro, y aunque es probable que ninguno de los dos vaya a cambiar nunca, por lo menos han llegado a comprender esto del otro.

Segundo, son básicamente mejores amigos—aunque esto es una admisión secreta por parte de ambos. Públicamente, son rivales, destinados a pelear casi a la muerte sobre el voleibol, quién puede llegar más rápido a la estación de trenes, y el espacio entre sus codos mientras cepillan sus dientes. El último sigue permaneciendo un punto de discordia, a pesar de las múltiples estadías en la casa del otro durante su tiempo en Karasuno. Ahora no hay padres que les pidan calmarse cuando Tobio empieza a gritar, o Hinata empieza a chillar. Están, supone Tobio, los vecinos en los cuales pensar, pero para ser honesto, no le importa una mierda.

La tercera y última razón es la más sencilla, pero también la más complicada. De forma simple: Hinata le preguntó si quería vivir junto a él, y él dijo, “Bien.” Muy simple. Súper simple.

Él dijo, “Bien,” porque está enamorado de Hinata.

Entonces, ésa es la parte complicada. Tobio ha estado enamorado de Hinata por, él piensa, al menos dos y tres—cuartos de año ahora—lo cual un observador bastante astuto podría notar que es _básicamente todo el tiempo que llevan conociendo al otro_ , y este es un hecho del que Tobio es bastante consciente, gracias por notarlo, idiota. Él sabe. Él sabe que lo ama demasiado, lo ama desde que ese estúpido cabello naranja se metió en su vida y dijo que lo vencería. O tal vez fue cuando se volvió un idiota y le dijo a Hinata que siempre estaría ahí, se aseguraría de que Hinata tuviera todo lo que quisiera—la oportunidad de volar, de ser invencible.

En serio, _quién dice mierda como ésa_ , ¿si no está completa y totalmente enamorado? Nadie, ese es el quién. Por lo cual es vagamente desconcertante, que Hinata no se haya dado cuenta todavía, pero qué importa. Hinata había querido vivir juntos. Y aquí están.

Ha pasado menos de una semana desde que viven juntos y aquí está Tobio, de pie frente a la puerta de su estrecha habitación, la pregunta en sus labios acerca de salir fuera para comprar comida muriendo violentamente al ver a Hinata de pie en el medio de la habitación, girando la parte inferior de su cuerpo para inspeccionar cómo se ve en una falda.

Una falda. Hinata está usando una falda.

Y no es cualquier falda. Es… la falda más estúpidamente linda, posiblemente el artículo de ropa, que Tobio ha atestiguado en toda su vida. Pálida, como rosa goma de mascar, y pequeños lunares blancos, grandes pliegues en algún tipo de luz, un material flotante con volantes hacia fuera delicadamente, como si hubiera sido hilado por ángeles.

Es además minúscula, baja en su cintura pero alta en sus muslos. Siempre ha pensado que Hinata tiene realmente… realmente _buenas_ piernas, bien proporcionadas por lo pequeño que es, y fuertes, capaces de saltar. Pero descalzo, elevado sobre los dedos de sus pies mientras gira su cuello, sacando sus caderas y trasero hacia fuera mientras mira sobre su hombro, mucha exposición de sus piernas pero al mismo tiempo no es _suficiente_ , no es suficiente… Tobio reconoce que ha visto mucho de él (todo de él, Hinata no es tímido) en los vestidores en varias ocasiones, pero no así, nunca así, de alguna manera

“Hinata,” se las arregla para decir, y el otro chico grita y gira, la falda volando sobre sus calzoncillos negros, y Tobio mira fijamente.

“¡No espíes a las personas!”, le regaña Hinata. “¡Es descortés!”

“¿Qué estás _haciendo_?” masculla Tobio.

“Oh,” dice Hinata, como si se hubiera olvidado. “¡Estaba desempacando y encontré esto en mi maleta! Creo que es de Natsu.”

La situación del equipaje de Hinata es un desastre absoluto, así que Tobio le cree esto. No está seguro de que el otro chico haya empacado bien, a lo mucho sólo lanzó todo lo que estaba a su alcance entre las cajas y esperó por lo mejor. Sin embargo…

“¿Por qué… decidiste probártela?” pregunta Tobio lentamente.

“Estaba tratando de recordar por qué la tenía,” dice Hinata. Oh, claro, obviamente. “¡Quería ver si me quedaba!”

Tobio suspira. “¿Y?”

“¡Lo hace!” Hinata dice, sonriéndole. “Pero es un poco pequeña.”

“No me digas,” dice Tobio.

Hinata sonríe hacía él, astutamente. “¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea vea bien?”

“¿Qué? No creo—” Tobio lo mira boquiabierto. “¡Se ve— _estúpido_! Te ves tonto, idiota. Choca contra tu cabello.”

Hinata estalla riendo. “Lo siento, no estaba al tanto de que fueras un _experto_ de la moda.”

“¡No lo soy! Idiota,” Tobio dice de nuevo, tratando de no sonrojarse. Fracasó. “El rojo y el rosa no combinan, todos saben eso.”

“¿ _Lo saben,_ Kageyama-kun?” pregunta Hinata alegremente, y se agacha mientras Tobio le lanza su maleta. Riendo todavía, él dice, “Está bien, está bien—deja de lanzarme cosas, estoy tratando de encontrar mis pantalones…”

Se cambia, Tobio le informa que él va a pagar por la cena. Siguen discutiendo todo el camino hacia la tienda de ramen, y Tobio cree que ese es el final del asunto de la falda.

El universo se ríe ante su estupidez (y tal vez lanza un “jódete” por encima de esto).

~*~*~

No es el final del asunto de la falda. Está tan lejano del final que Tobio podría considerar esto como la primera instancia de lo que ha llegado a llamar “Shouyou en una falda” un prólogo, o una precuela, o al menos lo haría si hubiera prestado bastante atención a sus clases de literatura Japonesa.

La segunda vez que sucede, Tobio está en el sofá cuando Hinata sale de la ducha con su cabello mojado y nada encima a excepción la falda rosa de lunares blancos. No se ha secado apropiadamente, y el material se adhiere a sus piernas, tirando de la espalda. Tobio sube la revista deportiva que está leyendo frente a su rostro.

“¿No le enviaste eso a Natsu?” pregunta, tratando arduamente de mantener su voz neutral. Probablemente suena un poco exasperado, pero eso es normal.

“No—sabes, ¿estas son de hecho bastante _cómodas_? Además, no creo que la extrañe.” Hinata agita una mano. “Ella tiene como un billón de estas, y todas son casi del mismo color. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a mi casa, y así puedes explicar cómo es que el rojo y el rosa no se combinan—”

“Te voy a ahogar mientras duermes,” Tobio dice planamente.

“¡Bromeo!” Hinata le tranquiliza. “Además, no quiero que la hagas llorar.”

“No lo hará,” bufa Tobio. “Natsu realmente me escucha.”

La tercera vez que sucede, Hinata está desparramado sobre el sofá cuando Tobio llega a casa de sus clases, cambiando los canales sin pensar. Deja salir un whoop al ver a Kageyama y proclama, “¡Finalmente! ¡Estoy tan aburrido!” como si las cosas fueran a cambiar, en vez de que los dos se desparramen sobre el sofá, cambiando los canales de la televisión sin pensar.

“¿Qué estás viendo?” pregunta Tobio, sentándose al lado de él cuando Hinata mueve una pierna para darle espacio.

“No sé, la mayoría son shows de variedades.” Pone sus piernas encima del regazo de Tobio cuando se acomoda—sus piernas desnudas, con sus pies descalzos, y pequeños, pequeños dedos. Tobio las mira enojadamente, deseando agresivamente poder besarlos.

Aparentemente, ver shows de variedades sin Tobio es igual a aburrimiento, pero viéndolos juntos es igual a diversión, y pronto, Hinata está retorciéndose y riéndose de la risa ante las payasadas de los desaventurados invitados que tratan de contorsionar sus cuerpos en varias formas para ganar una competencia. Se retuerce demasiado cuando un hombre se queda atorado que su falda se levanta más arriba de sus piernas y—

“Hinata,” dice Tobio bruscamente, “¿estás usando algo debajo de eso?”

“¿Huh?” pregunta Hinata, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. “No, ¿por qué?”

“¡Eso es—” la oración termina ahí, porque Tobio está fuera de sí.

“¿Eso es qué?”

Tobio toma un poco de aliento, tratando de calmarse. “Eso es como andar caminando desnudo.”

Hinata lo mira fijamente. “¡Claro que no!”

“¡Claro que sí!”, contradice Tobio. “Definitivamente lo es. Sería como si no estuviera usando nada debajo de estos,” explicando, señalando sus pantalones. Hinata los mira fijamente. Si existiera una lista de lugares los cuales Tobio preferiría que Hinata no mirara fijamente, uno de los puntos al principio de dicha lista sería definitivamente La Entrepierna de Tobio, porque tiene una tendencia a actuar muy estúpida y extraña en lo que respecta a Hinata. Cruza sus piernas consciente de sí mismo.

“Incluso si no usaras nada debajo de tus pantalones, no me importaría,” Hinata dice finalmente.

“Es _nuestro_ dormitorio. ¿A quién le importa?”

“Yo—” balbucea Tobio. “Debería de—importarte.”

“No lo hago,” dice Hinata mientras rueda los ojos. “Además, no es como si no hubiéramos visto el trasero del otro. Si quieres andar desnudo alrededor del apartamento, hazlo.”

“¡Bien!” dice Tobio. “¡Tal vez lo haga!” No lo hará.

“Okay,” asiente Hinata, y regrese a ver el show de variedades. Se mueve un poco menos, nota Tobio. No está seguro si está feliz sobre esto o no.

Tal como esperaba, va a tener más oportunidades para poder llevar a cabo esta evaluación, porque Hinata sólo—sigue— _vistiéndola_. Debe de ser realmente cómoda, porque sería más adecuado decir que está viviendo en ella. Raramente se la quita cuando está en casa, y la usa cuando hace y no hace nada—leyendo manga, jugando video juegos, _estirándose_ , haciendo tarea, tomando una siesta. Tobio piensa que perderá sensibilidad sobre ella, eventualmente, pero después de semanas sin signos por parte de Hinata de querer renunciar a su nuevo artículo favorito de ropa, y no hay señales de que Tobio recupere control sobre su erección, se da cuenta de que este no va a hacer el caso. Esto es, esta es su vida ahora.

Eventualmente, tiene que meterse en algunas situaciones, pero no como él había esperado. Está tratando de estudiar para un examen que tiene la siguiente mañana (seis capítulos de un libro que no se había molestado en leer hasta esa noche), y es difícil tratar de lograr sobre el sonido de Hinata cantando y saltando en la cocina. Tobio no se queja, porque el otro chico está _cantando_ y _saltando_ en la cocina haciendo la cena para ambos usando la falda, la cual es demasiado corta que ni siquiera es visible por debajo del delantal que está usando. Tobio sigue lanzando miradas furtivas desde la mesa del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando Hinata salta, también lo hace la falda, revoloteando adorablemente en sus muslos mientras baila alrededor de la cocina al (ritmo cuestionable) de su propia canción.

“¡Ka-ge-ya-maaaa!” canta. “¿Quieres fideos extra con tu comida?”

“Sí,” responde Tobio. “Pero no los dejes caer todos a la vez, te vas a—”

Es demasiado tarde, ya está sucediendo. Hinata simplemente suelta el montón de fideos que estaba sosteniendo con sus palillos, hay un fuerte chapoteo de agua, y el ruido de una tapa. Hinata tropieza hacia atrás y jadea con dolor.

“Shouyou—” Tobio tira su silla por salir tan rápido. Hinata lo mira cuando entra a la cocina. Está presionando sus dedos sobre una mancha en su pierna, roja y enojada y quemada, destacándose sobre su pálido muslo. “Maldita sea,” maldice Tobio, agarrando su mano para poder inspeccionar la marca.

“Duele,” dice Hinata, con los ojos muy abiertos y voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

“Eso es porque acabas de echar agua hirviendo sobre tu pierna, idiota,” le dice Tobio. Arrebata una toalla del fregadero y la empapa en agua fría antes de escurrirlo, arrodillándose frente a Hinata para poder presionarla sobre su muslo.

“Lo siento,” dice Hinata.

“No te disculpes conmigo, yo no soy a quien quemaste.”

“Sí, pero…” Hinata señala la toalla. “Gracias.”

“No es gran cosa,” murmura Tobio. Aleja la toalla para poder darle un vistazo a la quemadura. Parece peor de lo que es, no es una quemadura profunda, pero sí grande, y en la sensible piel arriba del interior de muslo de Hinata. Probablemente duele mucho. Pasa su pulgar por encima con cuidado. “¿Acaso esto...?”

Por encima de él, Hinata jadea. Tobio alza la vista, y desde el suelo se da cuenta de que puede ver casi directo hacia la falda. Hinata se apoya contra el mostrador, las manos agarrando el borde con fuerza—tiene el labio entre sus dientes, y cuando Tobio le roza distraídamente la piel de nuevo, suelta un suave “ _Ah_ —”

Tobio da un tirón de su mano. “Mierda—lo siento—¿te lastimé?”

Hinata mueve su cabeza. “No. No, está bien. No… no se sintió tan mal…”

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro por un momento. Tobio mueve su cabeza. “Bien. Bien. Eso es—debería de sanar en un par de días, pero deberías poner algo sobre eso, creo.”

Hinata asiente. “Sí, sí voy—voy a hacer eso ahora.”

Hay un fuerte burbujeo detrás de ellos.

“Rayos, ¡los fideos!” se lamenta Hinata.

“No te preocupes por eso,” dice Tobio. “Ve a cuidar de tu pierna, yo haré esto.”

Hinata asiente, bañándolo de agradecimientos, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Tobio se voltea hacia los fideos, pero grita “¡Oi, Hinata!”

Hinata asoma la cabeza hacia atrás del marco de la puerta. “¿Sí?”

“No—ya no lleves eso puesto,” dice Tobio con brusquedad, apuntando hacia la falda. “No mientras cocinas.”

Hinata asiente. “Muy bien. Lo siento.”

Tobio lo hace retirarse. Piensa en la forma en la que la falda se balanceaba sobre la parte baja de Hinata mientras bailaba y cocinaba para los dos, y se siente momentáneamente enojado por prohibir las faldas en la cocina. Pero luego piensa sobre la roja quemadura y exclamaciones suaves de dolor y piensa que vale la pena.

Además, piensa algo triste, no es como si no tuviera otras oportunidades para poder verlo en otras ocasiones.

~*~*~

El domingo, deciden ir a ver una película. En el impulso del momento, aún de mañana mientras Tobio está ocupado frotando el sueño fuera de sus ojos mientras se encamina hacia la cocina, Hinata logra convencerlo. Deciden almorzar fuera, y después de un rápido desayuno, Tobio espera parado cerca de la puerta, oyendo con creciente preocupación lo que parece ser el sonido de un pequeño elefante corriendo en la habitación.

"Podemos alcanzar una función más tarde," responde, y recibe un estridente golpe como respuesta.

"No, está bien—sólo vámonos—" Hinata parece quedarse sin aliento, y escucha la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. "Creo que eché todos mis pantalones cortos en la lavadora, rayos..."

Salta hasta la puerta y Tobio siente la inminente ola de condena estrellarse contra él como olas. Hasta este punto, no está seguro de por qué está sorprendido. Este es el siguiente paso más lógico, después de todo. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, siempre estuvo esperándolo. Eso explicaría la repentina e inexplicable calma que desciende sobre él, momentos después de que Hinata resurge en el pasillo en una colorida, larguísima sudadera que cae casi al final del borde de su falda rosa.

Los pequeños lunares son apenas visibles debajo del dobladillo de su sudadera, sus Converse más arriba del tobillo siendo lo único que cubre cualquier rastro de piel entre sus tobillos y el final de la falda sobre sus muslos. Los bordes del suéter ajustándose a la curva de su trasero, y tirando de alguna manera la falda más arriba de lo normal. Tobio puede sentir a su alma gritar de alegría ante la visión de la rosada dulzura que Hinata presenta.

“Cállate,” murmura Tobio en voz baja.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Hinata curiosamente.

“¿No estás yendo comando cierto?” chequea nuevamente Tobio.

“¡No!” se sonroja Hinata. “Tengo—te he dicho, ¡eso es sólo entre nosotros!”

Un silencio largo y significativo sigue después de esas palabras. Tobio se aclara la garganta. “Vámonos, o perderemos la función.”

Es realmente una marca en su relación, el que Tobio trata de no disuadirlo de usar una falda. Por un lado, Hinata se ve _demasiado lindo_ como para hacerle eso. En segundo lugar, nunca ha sido capaz de disuadir a Hinata de hacer cualquier cosa que él quiera, de todas formas.

Tercero, si su pequeño amigo quiere usar una falda y salir a ver una película, Tobio no ve por qué no debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Tobio es 182 centímetros de sólida irritabilidad y potentes miradas asesinas—dejen que alguien trate de decirle algo a Hinata, los desafía jodidamente al tratar de hacerlo.

Nadie lo hace, tal vez porque Tobio ha entrado preventivamente en Modo de Mirada Asesina cuando ya están en el tren hacia Harajuku, aunque logra captar algunas miradas furtivas de reojo. Cuando están finalmente fuera del tren, la cantidad de gente mirándolos se reduce visiblemente, aunque eso puede tener que ver con el hecho de que… están en Harajuku. Se pregunta si esto es algo que Hinata había previsto. Es menos probable que hubiera decidido salir usando una falda si siguieran viviendo en Miyagi.

Logran llegar a tiempo a la función, y no es una mala película. Le presta atención al principio, mayormente. Admite que está un poco distraído, por la forma en que Hinata sube sus piernas al asiento cuando se pone algo frío—el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia en la sala de cine. Frota sus manos sobre sus pantorrillas y sus muslos distraídamente, hasta que Tobio se quita su sudadera y la pone en sus piernas desnudas. Hinata mira hacia abajo antes te mirarlo, las luces de la pantalla reflejadas en sus grandes ojos marrones.

De repente, agarra las manos de Tobio, atrayéndolas hacia su regazo mientras están calientes contra los frígidos dedos de Hinata mientras se apoya en el hombro de Tobio. No puede ser cómodo; el apoyabrazos está entre ambos. Tobio aleja sus manos y Hinata lo mira por un segundo con una extraña mirada, hasta que Tobio levanta el apoyabrazos y agarra sus manos de nuevo. Hinata sonríe.

Se acercó para poder susurrar sobre el ruido de la escena de acción que estaba sucediendo. “¡Hace mucho frío aquí!”

Tobio lo calla y entrelazan sus dedos mientras Hinata se apoya en él, retorciéndose un poco hasta que se encuentra cómodo.

Tobio no tiene idea de lo que sucede en lo que resta de la película. Todo de lo que está consciente es sobre el peso del hombro de Hinata junto al suyo, y la forma en la que puede sentir las pequeñas cosquillas de su cabello si mueve su cabeza un poco, y la forma en la que los dedos de Hinata se aprietan contra los suyos de forma un poco dolorosa cuando la película se vuelve particularmente emocionante con todas las explosiones. Una o dos veces, Hinata frota sus pulgares contra sus palmas y sobre sus nudillos.

Si es posible encontrar la felicidad, pura y simple, viendo una horrible película en una oscura sala de cine, con sus brazos helados y con pequeños escalofríos (por la temperatura de la sala, y de las manos de Hinata calentando las suyas), entonces cree que ha logrado encontrarla.

El único problema es—la única cosa es que, mientras está descubriendo la localización casi exacta del nirvana… Hinata solamente… está viendo una película.

La realización no es suficiente para hacerlo desistir de soltar su mano o la proximidad, y para el final de la película, sus nervios se sienten lo suficientemente desgastados después de tener que soportar sus contradictorios sentimientos durante las dos horas que duró la película. Está silencioso con el almuerzo que le sigue, pero esto no molesta a Hinata (sus silencios nunca lo han hecho, Hinata simplemente los llena en su lugar). El emocionado pelirrojo parece haber disfrutado de la película, y probablemente ha recitado la película entera hacia él justo cuando acaban su comida y están listos para pagar la cuenta de la comida.

Tobio pesca un poco de dinero de su billetera y lo deja en la mesa, gruñendo “baño”, a Hinata mientras se levanta de su asiento. Hinata lo despide con una mano mientras deja un puñado de yenes en la mesa, recolectando los billetes y monedas por todas partes.

Tobio no se tarda bastante en el baño. Está especialmente sorprendido por este hecho porque cuando él sale, el primer sentimiento es sorpresa al ver a alguien más sentando en la mesa donde dejó a Hinata. Apenas se había ido dos minutos.

El segundo sentimiento es confusión, su expresión reflejando la misma que tenía Hinata. Su amigo está sentado con la cabeza hacia un lado, boca ligeramente abierta y mejillas rosas, mirando fijamente al chico ligeramente mayor frente a él al otro lado de la mesa. Tobio se pregunta si es alguien que Hinata conoce de la escuela, tal vez un chico de un grado superior.

Pero lo que siente a continuación es la más fuerte de sus emociones, y llegan cuando ve a esta persona, a este _chico_ que no conoce, extender la mano debajo de la mesa y ponerla sobre la rodilla de Hinata, su pulgar acariciando la piel expuesta. Hinata parpadea, aturdido, deslizando su silla hacia atrás, una mirada de enojo formándose en sus facciones.

Y Tobio ve _rojo._

Sus pies se mueven sin pensar, y su brazo se extiende por su propia cuenta, gira al maldito chico sobre el asiento con un empujón hacia su hombro, y lo mira fijamente con toda la furia gélida que puede manejar, lo cual es _mucho_.

“¿Quién demonios eres tú?” pregunta el chico, y esto enoja tanto a Tobio que lo agarra por el cuello de su camisa con ambas manos, casi levantándolo de la silla. ¿Él quiere saber quién es _Tobio_?

“¿Quién demonios eres _tú_?” medio grita Tobio hacia él. “¿Y qué estás tratando de hacer?”

“Cálmate, estúpido,” dice el chico. “No sabía que él estaba con alguien, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Sí, él está conmigo,” dice Tobio, soltándolo bruscamente. “Y él no quiere tus putas manos encima sobre él, así que piérdete.”

“¿Estoy contigo?”

El acalorado enfrentamiento se detiene por un momento mientras Hinata habla. Tobio lo mira, sólo para ver grandes, sorprendidos ojos mirándolo, y su estómago se estruja. Uh…

Pero antes de que pueda responder, el Roba Asientos dice, “Muy bien, lo que sea. Quiero decir, no sé qué es lo que ustedes dos esperaban, si él se va a vestir así en público—”

Tobio lo vuelve a sujetar y levanta al chico fuera de la silla, atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta el nivel de sus ojos. “Di una palabra más,” gruñe, “y vas a despertar preguntándote cómo es que llegaste al piso.”

Deja de sujetar la camisa del chico, y no despega sus ojos de la espalda del chico mientras lo ve irse rápidamente. Una mano tira de su manga, y Hinata se para junto a él.

“Deberíamos irnos,” dice suavemente Hinata. Su cara está roja y, consciente de sí mismo, sigue jalando el borde su falda con una mano—así que Tobio la sostiene, entrelazando sus dedos justo como en la sala de cine, y se agarran firmemente. Ambos hacen una reverencia como disculpa a la grande y silenciosa habitación, a los meseros, y a los chefs detrás del mostrador, justo antes de salir del restaurante. Sigue sosteniendo la mano de Hinata entre la suya cuando abordan el tren. Las puertas se cierran, y se están alejando de la estación antes de que Hinata hable.

“Gracias,” murmura viendo su regazo. “Creo que no debería haber usado…”

“No seas idiota,” lo interrumpe Tobio. “Es sólo ropa. Lo que vistes no es el maldito asunto de nadie, y tampoco es una invitación abierta.” Puede sentir los ojos de Hinata sobre él, y la parte trasera de su cuello empieza a sentirse caliente. Empieza a entrar en pánico internamente cuando se da cuenta de que siguen tomados de las manos. ¿Debería soltar su mano? ¿Sería eso demasiado obvio? Ahora las palmas de sus manos están empezando a sudar— _rayos._

Hinata casi suelta una risa. “Pensé que ese chico se haría pipí en sus pantalones. Fuiste, um. Bastante intenso.”

Tobio asiente, y voltea a verlo.

Hinata está mirándolo abiertamente. Está haciendo La Cosa, ojos muy abiertos, la penetrante mirada dorada. Tobio no tiene idea de qué decir. ¿Qué debería decir, después de entrometerse, actuando como si Hinata estuviera fuera de límites, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del restaurante? No importa cómo se sienta, Hinata no está con él. No de esa manera. Es tan imbécil como el otro tipo.

“Bastante intenso…” repite Hinata, finalmente dejando de verlo, mirando ahora por fuera de la ventana. “Te viste bastante convincente.”

“Yo…” vacila Tobio. Mierda, _mierda._ No es bueno ocultándole cosas a Hinata, nunca lo ha sido. Es un milagro que no se haya enterado antes—¿finalmente lo arruinó por completo? “¿En serio? Es decir, el chico era bastante idiota, si es que pudo ser engañado de esa forma. Era demasiado obvio que estaba fingiendo.” Forzó una risa. No es el mejor riéndose bajo circunstancias normales, y el sonido que logra hacer es más como un gato ahogándose con el aire.

Hinata vuelve a mirarlo, cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Entonces sonríe, y se ríe también. “Sí, creo que tienes razón. Una persona tendría que ser, no sé, realmente idiota como para creer tu terrible actuación.”

Tobio traga, y asiente. “Sí.”

Ninguno de los dos dice otra palabra sobre lo sucedido, incluso después de llegar a casa. Hinata desaparece en la habitación, diciendo hacia la sala de estar, “¿Quieres ver uno de los partidos que grabé la semana pasada?”

Tobio se siente en el sofá. Eso está bien, ¿o no? Hacer cosas normales de amigos juntos está bien. “Sí, de acuerdo.”

“Escuché que fue un buen partido,” dice Hinata emocionado cuando emerge de la habitación. Tobio lo mira fijamente mientras se sienta en el final opuesto del sofá jugando con el control remoto.

Se cambió mientras se encontraba en la habitación, aparentemente habiendo encontrado un repuesto de ropa limpia. Ahora, lleva pantalones cortos.

~*~*~

Son dos semanas más tarde cuando Tobio recibe una llamada. Está teniendo problemas con sus libros y mochila y sus llaves, tratando de entrar al apartamento, y su celular empieza a sonar.

“Mierda,” murmura, tratando de buscarlo en sus bolsillos. Deja caer sus llaves. “Ah, mierda, hijo de perra—¿hola? Hijo de—”

“¡Tobio—niiiiii!” grita una vocecilla en su oreja y se trata de corregir.

“—dddivertida tarde la que estoy teniendo esta noche, hey, ¿cómo te va, Natsu-chan?” grita básicamente en el teléfono cuando por fin consigue que las llaves entren en la cerradura para poder entrar. ¿Por qué lo está llamando la hermana de Hinata? “¿Está todo bien?”

El apartamento está vacío, sin Hinata a la vista, y Tobio deja caer sus cosas en el mostrador de la cocina mientras desata sus zapatos.

“¡Sí!” canturrea. “¡Mi mamá quería que te recordara de la visita de este fin de semana!”

“¿Recordarme?”

“Sí, Nii-chan te dijo, ¿verdad? ¡Va a venir esta semana y le dijimos que te trajera también!”

Tobio le quiere hacer saber que todo esto no tiene sentido alguno—son de la misma ciudad, puede ir a casa para visitar a su propia familia—pero no lo hace, en parte porque la familia de Hinata se emociona por todo.

La principal razón por la que no dijo nada es realmente porque Hinata no le ha dicho nada de esto.

“Yo, uh,” dice, interrumpiendo la conversación de Natsu sobre lo que tendrán de comer para la cena. “Le recordaré. Pero puede que no pueda ir, tengo un… montón de tarea este fin de semana.”

Natsu suelta varios “awwwww”s fuertemente.

“Lo siento, lo siento,” le responde. “La próxima vez.” Eso espera. Espera que puedan superar cualquier incomodad que aún queda entre ellos, porque realmente, realmente la odia. No le gusta pelear con Hinata de forma seria, pero le gusta aún menos lo que está pasando. No peleas, no discusiones, simplemente no dicen nada en absoluto.

“Deee acueeerdoooo,” dice Natsu pesadamente. “Adiós, Tobio-nii—”

“Oh, espera, Natsu,” empieza a decir Tobio, pausando. No debería preguntar… no debería, no es asunto suyo, él—“¿Llegaste a recuperar la ropa que llegó aquí por accidente?”

“¿Huuuh?” pregunta la confundida voz.

“Tú, um… Creo que Hinata encontró una de tus faldas, pero no lo he visto—” se detiene casi revelando que el chico la ha usado. “Pensé que ya la había devuelto.” No ha visto a Hinata usarla por un par de semanas, así que es una pregunta justa.

“¿Cómo se veía?”

“Umm,” considera Tobio, tratando de actuar como si no tuviera todas las costuras de esa cosa grabadas en su mente. “¿Rosa, creo? Con lunares…”

Natsu deja salir un sonido. “¡¿Rosa?! ¡Ni siquiera me _gusta_ el rosa!”

Tobio se congela. “¿Qué?”

“¡Me gusta el _amarillo_!” grita Natsu, como si el simple pensamiento de otros colores le ofendiera. “Yo no uso rosa, Tobio-nii.”

“Pero…” Tobio aprieta el celular muy fuerte, haciendo doler su mano. “Dijo que tenías demasiadas faldas rosas que ni siquiera te darías cuenta.”

“Blehhh,” se burla Natsu. “Ni siquiera puedo usar rosa. ¡Hace que mi cabello se veía _más naranja_!”

Es difícil el tratar de respirar. Qué está sucediendo, se pregunta Tobio. Distraídamente dice, “Tu cabello es bonito.”

“Sólo lo dices porque soy una _niña_.”

“No,” le contesta Tobio. “El cabello de Hina—Shouyou es bonito, también… Natsu, tengo que irme, ¿de acuerdo? Dile a tu mamá que digo hola.”

“Bieeen,” dice más calmada.

Está demasiado aturdido como para colgar realmente—es el tono de marcación el que lo saca de su aturdimiento mientras se encuentra parado en el medio de la habitación, mirando fijamente el espacio. Lentamente, aleja el teléfono de su cara.

Se da la vuelta e ingresa a su habitación, golpeando la puerta y espiando la computadora de Hinata en su desordenado escritorio. Realmente no piensa en la invasión de privacidad cuando la abre—debería, pero no lo hace. Hinata ni siquiera tiene una contraseña, lo cual no es sorprendente, considerando cómo es, pero tal vez también tiene que ver con la forma en la que piensa sobre Tobio. No importa, Tobio no está preocupado.

Abre el navegador, revisando el historial de Hinata. En la barra de búsqueda teclea dos palabras: “falda rosa.”

El historial de búsqueda filtra los resultados—y Tobio se recarga pesadamente contra la silla, porque eso lo responde todo. Hay resultados. No hay muchos resultados, pero el hecho de que hay algunos—que Hinata estaba buscando esto—sólo puede significar una cosa.

La falda no es—nunca fue—de Natsu.

Lo ve, la prenda exacta, en el resultado web del nombre de una tienda en línea que no reconoce, pero no tiene qué verla de cerca para saber que compro esa cosa por sí mismo. Tal vez Tobio es simplemente estúpido, no hay forma de que una falda que le queda a Natsu siendo estudiante de secundaria también le quedara a un chico de nuevo ingreso a la universidad, no importa lo pequeño que sea, ¿pero cómo rayos iba Tobio a llegar a esa conclusión?

Hinata le mintió. Compró la falda por sí mismo, así que le debió de haber gustado, debió haberla usado deliberadamente esa primera vez que Tobio lo encontró. ¿Por qué no había… _dicho_ algo? ¿Estaba asustado de que Tobio pensara que es extraño, que lo juzgara?

Eso duele un poco. La única cosa por la que Tobio lo había juzgado fue por la manera en la que remataba—y eso era porque Tobio sabía que podía ser _mejor._

Tal vez no estaban realmente en ese nivel de confianza que Tobio siempre había asumido que habían adquirido, años atrás, cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Después de todo, en lo que sea que se haya metido ese día cuando trato de defender estúpidamente el honor de Hinata, o lo que fuera, había hecho que Hinata ya no quisiera tomar su primer viaje de regreso a casa juntos.

Hay un golpe mientras la puerta principal se abre y se vuelve a cerrar, pero Tobio no se mueve, no trata de levantarse de donde se encuentra sentado, con la computadora de Hinata abierta frente a él, con el historial de búsqueda de Hinata ahí mismo. Escucha llaves sonando, pasos rebotando, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

“¡Oh, hey!” dice Hinata. “¿Qué haces ahí?”

Tobio voltea la silla para poder observar a Hinata mientras se deshace de su mochila. No dice ninguna palabra.

“¿Le pasó algo a tu computadora?” pregunta Hinata, sin enterarse de nada. No parece enojado en lo absoluto con el hecho de que Tobio está usando su computadora sin preguntar.

“No,” dice Tobio. “Pero algo le pasa a la tuya.”

“¡¿Qué?!” grita Hinata. “¿Qué le hiciste—” se acerca, y Tobio observa cómo la furia de su rostro se va, abriendo paso a la perplejidad, después el shock y entonces… “Kageyama…” dice con voz diminuta.

“¿Qué es esto?” pregunta Tobio con tranquilidad.

“Yo—no es—” Hinata niega con la cabeza, voz todavía suave, con algo de pánico.

“¿Por qué me mentiste?” presiona Tobio.

“No te—” dice Hinata, sonando desesperado. “Yo sólo—le iba a conseguir otra—”

“Claro que no,” intercepta Tobio. “Esto es desde hace meses.”

Hinata abre y cierra su boca varias veces, como si quisiera que las palabras salieran, o tal vez estaba tratando de conseguir suficiente aire. Lo que sea que está tratando de hacer, no está funcionando. Finalmente, lloriquea, “¡Lo siento mucho!”

Tobio parpadea. “¿Por qué rayos te estás disculpando?”

“¡No lo sé!” dice Hinata. “¡Simplemente te ves muy enojado!”

“¿Desde cuándo el hecho de que esté enojado te hace sentir arrepentido por algo?” demanda Tobio, porque tal vez eso es más raro que cualquier otra cosa que haya pasado en los últimos, oh, dos meses.

“¡Desde—ahora!” grita Hinata, formando puños a sus lados. “¡Desde que arruiné todo!”

“¡¿Qué mierda arruinaste?!” Tobio quiere saber, porque no tiene idea. Él sabe que no es la persona más perspicaz de todas, pero siente que ha dejado de _entender literalmente todo_ desde que se mudaron juntos.

“¡Nosotros!” Hinata está gritando, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. “¡Esto! ¡Nuestra… amistad!”

“¡A la _mierda_ nuestra amistad!” grita Tobio, saliendo disparado de la silla tan rápido que casi se cae. Hinata da un paso hacia atrás, luciendo como un cachorro que ha sido golpeado. El pecho entero de Tobio duele.

Pero está tan, tan cansado. Esto no es lo quiere. Él no quiere una _amistad_ , maldita sea. No en la forma en la que Hinata da a entender. No sabe por qué siente que quiere rendirse ahora, _rendirse_ ahora, después de todo este tiempo. Tal vez era la peor idea desde el principio, esta cosa sobre vivir juntos, con todo lo que conlleva. Su _amistad_ , es difícil pensarlo de esa manera, cuando Tobio llega a casa a sonrientes ojos café, cuando camina por la puerta al sonido de la risa feliz, cuando vivir juntos realmente significa _compartir su vida_ con Hinata, y despierta cada mañana y se queda viendo a la cara dormida de Hinata, y todo lo que él quiere está a la distancia de una cama pequeña y aun así _no—puede—tenerlo._

Hinata está balbuceando algo silenciosamente bajo su aliento, y Tobio se fuerza a sí mismo para calmarse y escucharlo. “Lo arruiné todo, creí que podía descubrirlo de esta forma, pero—no funcionó y _lo siento_ , podemos olvidar que todo esto pasó, si tú quieres, simplemente voy a detenerme. Dejaré de intentar de—”

“No puedo entenderte cuando balbuceas,” dice Tobio, enojado, enojado con todo, y Hinata salta y se endereza.

“¡Simplemente voy a dejar de intentar saber si te gusto!” dice el chico más pequeño.

Se quedan viendo el uno al otro fijamente. Y como en las caricaturas, un camino de rojo se empieza a esparcir, arrastrándose por debajo del cuello de la camisa de Hinata, hacia su cuello, sobre su barbilla y por encima de sus mejillas, hasta que todo su cuerpo toma el tímido color de su cabello.

“Qué,” dice Tobio. Pero él sabe que no malinterpretó a Hinata. No sabe si debería estar horrorizado, o anonadado, o tan siquiera sorprendido por las estúpidas cosas que el otro chico llegó a hacer para poder descubrir su pequeño secreto. Él supone que es su culpa, por actuar tan extraño en torno a alguien tan idiota como Hinata. Así que decide mostrar no emociones, de ninguna manera, por nada del mundo. “¿Qué demonios significa eso?” pregunta con voz contundente y en blanco.

“Significa… exactamente a lo que suena,” dice Hinata, desanimado. “Pensé que tal vez—es sólo que a veces parecía que sí era _probable_ —pero no sabía cómo preguntar, y si no lo hacías, sabes cómo te _pones_ , eres tan _torpe_ —”

 “¡No soy torpe!” dice Tobio, agitándose a sí mismo, y Hinata le da la mirada más mordaz en la cual siempre se encuentra al final, fue a la secundaria con Oikawa Tooru, y la preparatoria con Tsukishima, así que eso dice algo. “Podrías haber dicho algo,” termina diciendo, patéticamente.

“¿ _Podría_ haberlo hecho, Kageyama?” pregunta Hinata.

Tobio quiere decir que sí. En serio quiere, pero nota que no puede. Porque si Hinata le hubiera preguntado—haber ido y le hubiera preguntado directamente sobre esta alteración en su relación—no, sobre esta pregunta alterando su _vida_ —porque Hinata es suyo—oh dios, acaben con esto ahora—

Porque Hinata es su vida, y si Hinata le hubiera preguntado, hubiera llevado este secreto consigo mismo hacía la tumba en vez de tener que renunciar a todo lo que han construido a lo largo de los años, sólo porque no puede contener estas desbordantes, estúpidas, cursis emociones.

Y sabe que su silencio lo está delatando. Lo sabe, mientras Hinata permanece ahí parado, primero exasperado, luego perspicaz, y finalmente entendiendo, que es el fin, su número ha terminado. La poca suerte que ha tenido, enamorándose de alguien que es tan denso como él, se ha acabado.

No puede mirar a Hinata, no todavía, así que deja que su mirada vague alrededor, torpe, justo como Hinata había dicho que él era. Sus ojos caen en la computadora. Y en la estúpida imagen de la estúpida falda. La que empezó esta enredada situación, la que lo llevó a este lío en primer lugar.

“Cuál era el punto de esto,” reprocha. “¿Por qué mentirme sobre ello? ¿Cuál era el punto de conseguir esa maldita falda?”

“¡Porque quería que _dijeras algo_!” Hinata le grita con frustración. “Creí que si hacía algo diferente—”

“Hinata, quién, en un millón de años, ¿podría haber sabido eso?” explota Tobio. “Eso como tratar de averiguar cuál es mi color favorito golpeándome en la cara.” Y así es como se había sentido, todo el tiempo, Hinata tratando de averiguar la única cosa que había enterrado en lo más profundo, poniendo encima las cosas que no podía tener debajo de su nariz. El enojo que había tratado de tener bajo control comenzaba a hervir. “Créeme, no tienes qué preocuparte del hecho de gustarme. Eres un idiota a veces.” Hinata _es_ estúpido, su plan era simplemente tonto, pero Tobio es más tonto, mucho más tonto.

Y se siente como la persona más idiota del mundo que ha llegado a vivir por la forma en la que Hinata eleva su cabeza ante la amargura de su voz cuando Tobio lo llama por esos nombres, nada como el habitual aire pesado de sus peleas, porque Tobio realmente no lo siente, ambos son estúpidos, y no puede soportarlo.

“Y si quieres saber cómo me siento respecto a la falda,” se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo, como el clavo final del ataúd—no sabe qué es lo que está tratando de salvar, ¿tal vez una parte de su orgullo? Tal vez si es tan malvado como sea posible, Hinata creerá que él no tiene sentimientos hacia él, en lo absoluto, y ésta será sólo una más de sus peleas, y regresarán a como estaban antes. Eso es todo lo que quiere. No necesita nada más, lo jura, sólo quiere volver a cuando Hinata hablaba durante cada película que veían, y no al hecho de saltarse fines de semana para volver a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Y lo dice, “La odié. Se ve extraña en ti, lo siento.”

Hinata lo mira fijamente por un largo rato. Y finalmente dice, “De acuerdo, está bien.”

Tobio arquea una ceja. “¿Está bien?”

Hinata encoge sus hombros. “Sí, está bien, eso creo. Esa es mi respuesta.”

“¿Cuál es?” pregunta Tobio, preguntándose a sí mismo, si había podido esquivar la situación.

“No te gusto,” dice Hinata. Sus labios se curvean, pero parece que él realmente no quiere reírse. “Y odiaste la falda.” Su voz es tranquila, despreocupada, y Tobio se sorprende por lo fácil que fue—hasta que nota lo apretados que están los puños de Hinata, y la tensa línea de la mandíbula que resulta por la fuerza en la que aprieta sus dientes.

“¿Hinata?”

“Yo sólo—” dice Hinata, y Tobio puede notar un estremecimiento en su voz que hace querer a su corazón detenerse. “No pensé que te enojarías tanto.”

Deja caer su cabeza, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Tobio pueda perderse el comienzo de las lágrimas que caen sobre sus mejillas y quedan colgadas en la punta de su nariz. Y eso no está para nada bien, Hinata no debería de estar llorando, debería de estar aliviado. Tobio todavía no entiende lo que está pasando con esta conversación.

“Ah—”dice, titubeando. Calculó mal, se pasó de la raya, está demasiado consciente de las cosas que dice para darse cuenta, en estos días. “Lo siento. Eso fue… No debería haber sido tan maldito sobre eso. Sólo estaba sorprendido…”

“Sí, yo también,” dice Hinata, riendo temblorosamente. Pasa una mano por sobre su cara. “Así no es como había imagino este momento, de ninguna manera.”

Tobio pasa una mano por sobre su cara. “¿Estabas tan convencido de que me gustabas?” Este es el día más vergonzoso de su vida.

“No… o sí, no lo sé,” admite Hinata. “Creo que realmente me esforcé esperando que te gustara la falda. No pensé que la terminarías odiando.” Estornuda. “No pensé que me terminarías odiando.”

“No odio—” empieza a decir Tobio, reflexionando, y se detiene. Le toma aproximadamente la mayor parte de los dos y tres cuartos de año averiguar lo que Hinata acaba de decirle. “Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?”

Hinata parpadea hacia él, ojos rojos. “¿No pensé que terminarías odiándome?”

“¡Antes de eso!”

“¿No pensé que terminarías odiando la fal—”

“ _¡Antes de eso!”_ dice Tobio, pero _realmente_ lo escuchó, simplemente no lo procesó del todo. “¿Dijiste que esperabas que me _gustara_?”

“¿Sí?” responde Hinata, su cara sonrojándose de nuevo. “¿Por qué otra razón la usaría?”

Tobio está sorprendido, por la millonésima vez en su vida, por lo difícil que es comunicarse a través de palabras. Débilmente, está consciente de que las cosas han tomado un giro extraño—algún tipo de desviación hacia un reino de posibilidades que nunca había tomado en cuenta. Pero por el hecho de que parece imposible, se sigue sintiendo perdido.

“Dijiste que era cómoda,” le recuerda a Hinata. Se recuerda _a sí mismo_ , porque—porque hay otra opción, aquí, pero necesita descartar todas las otras opciones antes de permitirse a sí mismo tener algún tipo de esperanza.

Hinata frunce el ceño. “Es decir… sí, lo es, pero también lo son mis pantalones cortos. No los uso sin parar por un mes.”

Sí, _lo_ _haces_ , piensa Tobio. En voz alta, pregunta, “¿Por qué esperabas que me gustara?”

Hinata gruñe y levanta su sudadera hasta su cabeza en frustración como si fuera una tortuga. “¡Kageyama! ¡ _Por favor_!”

“No—”

“No _la_ ,” llega la voz amortiguada de Hinata. “Yo, estúpido. ¡Esperaba que te gustará _en mí_ porque me gustas!”

Tobio da un paso hacia delante y tira de la sudadera que está encima del cabello de Hinata. Hinata parpadea hacia él como si estuviera emergiendo de una cueva hacia la luz del sol, con las pestañas revoloteando, y Tobio dice sin aliento, “¿ _Te gusto?”_

Hinata lo observa como si estuviera loco, lo cual es justificable después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero de alguna forma, _de alguna forma_ (son idiotas), ninguno de _los dos_ lo entendió.

“¿No podías simplemente decirme?” pregunta Tobio, lo cual… ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabe exactamente lo paralizante que es el pensar en confesarse a su mejor amigo.

Hinata mueve su cabeza salvajemente. “No, no quería—” pasa sus manos a través de su cabello hasta que es un salvaje desorden, y decide mirar hacia el piso. “Estaba—muy asustado, ¡de acuerdo! Estaba asustado.”

Tobio mueve su cabeza. Primeramente, no puede creer que Hinata haya admitido eso en frente de él, de todas las personas—admitir que estaba asustado.

En segundo lugar, no, eso está… mal. El miedo no es algo que tenga Hinata, no de esta forma. Nervios, ansiedad, claro—Hinata es un idiota, se enoja rápidamente por las cosas más estúpidas y pequeñas que no tienen sentido para Tobio. Pero esto es lo que menos sentido tiene, porque, tercero, y más importante, no importa lo preocupado que está Hinata sobre algo, nunca, nunca está asustado de intentarlo de cualquier forma. Hinata Shouyou nunca está, y nunca ha estado, asustado de conseguir algo que quiere, no por todo el tiempo en que Tobio lo ha conocido.

Nunca debería de estarlo.

“¿De qué?” es todo en lo que puede pensar Tobio para preguntar. “¿De qué estabas asustado?”

Hinata murmura algo hacia el piso.

“No puedo—”

“¡Que dijeras no!” le grita Hinata. “Estaba asustado de que dijeras _no_.”

El corazón de Tobio empieza a latir de forma irregular. “¿Pensaste… que te iba a decir que no?” logra decir. “¿A _ti_?”

“ _Lo acabas de hacer._ ”

“No, no, no,” dice Tobio. “No—”

“No tienes que _seguir_ diciéndolo, ¡te oí la primera vez!”

“¡No!” grita Tobio, y Hinata lo ve como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo, y Tobio se le acerca diciendo, “¡Estoy enamorado de la puta falda!” el rostro de Hinata se frunce, pero ahora luce como si estuviera aún más decidido a golpear a Tobio, quien rápidamente corrige su elección de palabras. “¡No de la falda! ¡De ti! Shouyou, te a—”

Hinata se lanza hacia Tobio, y Tobio ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, y de repente hay labios tibios contra los suyos, y Hinata lo está besando, Hinata lo ha besado, está _siendo besado por Hinata._

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del chico más pequeño, lo levanta en el aire, y besa a Hinata de regreso.

Tobio se sumerge en el beso. No se da cuenta de que sus narices bloquean el camino y que sus bocas están mal alineadas hasta que Hinata traza el contorno de su mandíbula con sus delgados dedos, levanta su cara, y desliza de forma más firme sus labios sobre los de Tobio. Y cuando lo hace, cuando por fin tiene el ángulo perfecto, suspira, justo contra la boca de Tobio, yemas de dedos paseando sobre su piel.

Tobio abre sus ojos, y tiene que entrecruzarlo un poco para ver que los ojos de Hinata están cerrados, con sus pestañas un poco mojadas todavía, y que todavía quedan rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, pero está sonriendo.

“Hinata…” murmura, sin alejarse, pero le hacen callarse.

“¿Tal vez es mejor si no hablamos, por un rato?” dice sin aliento Hinata, y es probable que esté bastante, bastante en lo correcto, piensa Tobio.

Aunque Hinata sea pequeño, es algo difícil seguir cargándolo, justo cuando el cuerpo entero de Tobio está temblando, sus rodillas un poco débiles. Regresa a Hinata en el piso cuando siente las manos de Hinata en su cabello, beso tras beso hasta que termina curveado en un ángulo extraño y los pies del chico más pequeño hacen contacto con el piso. Hinata busca sus manos, después, las toma hasta que llegan al borde de la cama y Hinata se sienta en ella, recostándose hacia atrás mientras Tobio se posiciona encima de él sosteniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas, arrastrándose hasta que la espalda de Hinata choca contra la pared. Recoge sus rodillas hacia su pecho y deja que Tobio se le acerque primero, riendo suavemente mientras estira sus manos en pequeños puños que se sostienen de la camisa de Tobio, atrayéndolo más cerca, bocas persiguiéndose entre besos, sonrisas, y sus respiraciones.

Entonces Tobio pone una mano sobre una de las rodillas de Hinata, un movimiento inconsciente mientras trata de mantener su equilibrio, para acercarse incluso más—y Hinata se abre para él, rodillas cayendo en la cama mientras separa sus piernas para poder posicionarse entre ellas, invitando a Tobio a adentrarse, mojando sus labios con su lengua, observando a Tobio con su mirada líquida y caliente. Tobio se queda congelado.

Nunca ha visto a Hinata de esta forma, no en todo el tiempo en que se han conocido. Las únicas revistas que ven tienen relación con el voleibol, nunca han hablado sobre este tipo de cosas con el otro, tal vez porque ambos lo han tratado de evitar. Así que Tobio nunca ha sabido, más allá de los semi-formados, culposos escenarios que ha inventado para sí mismo, solo en la oscuridad de su habitación, tratando de descubrir cómo se ve Hinata sonrojado, necesitado y deseoso.

(De hecho, lo ha visto—pero todas esas veces eran en el contexto de voleibol, y “¡Dame unos pases!”, y es muy, muy diferente, cuando en vez de estar en una cancha, están en la cama de Hinata, y aún puede saborear al otro chico en sus labios.)

Ahora que lo sabe, hace que sea imposible pensar. Mira fijamente a Hinata viéndolo a él y cuando abre su boca es para descubrir que era mejor haberse quedado callado, porque dice sin pensar, “Ponte esa cosa.”

Hinata parpadea hacia él, un poco de la excitación no disimulada en sus ojos se desvanece un poco por la confusión. “¿Huh? ¿Ponerme qué?”

“Um… olvídalo,” dice Tobio rápidamente. Se inclina hacia atrás, pero Hinata pone una mano en su pecho.

“Tobio…” dice, y oh, no, su voz es baja y quieta y— _conocedora_. Tobio lo ve y traga. Los ojos de Hinata están semi-cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios y mueve su mano por el pecho de Tobio y alrededor hasta que llega a su cuello, con dedos enredándose entre su cabello. “¿Ponerme _qué?”_

Tobio gruñe y deja caer su cabeza avergonzado. “La falda.”

Los ojos de Hinata prácticamente _brillan_. “Creí que la odiabas.”

“Te acabo de decir que no lo hago,” farfulla Tobio. Y entonces, porque, sí, fue un gran imbécil, suspira, retorciéndose un poco hacia abajo hasta que puede dejar caer su cara en el hombro de Hinata. "¿Te la puedes poner por favor?” pregunta. “Te veías genial con ella. Realmente, realmente bien, me estaba volviendo loco y—yo sólo—estoy tratando de—”

Hinata lo empuja en el hombro y Tobio hace una triste maniobra al alejarse, pero Hinata lo besa de nuevo, y esto es una mejora en la situación actual. Tobio sigue principalmente tratando de descubrir qué hacer con su labio inferior y lengua, y su fosa nasal izquierda parece respirar de forma extraña cada vez que sus bocas se tocan, pero, en definitiva, cualquier contacto físico es una mejora sobre todo, así que deja de hablar y deja que lo besen.

Cuando se separan, Hinata dice, sin aliento, “De acuerdo. Pero cierra los ojos.”

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Tobio.

Hinata arruga un poco la nariz. “Porque va a ser raro si sólo me quito los pantalones y me pongo la falda. Eso no es, de ninguna forma, romántico.”

“¿Estamos siendo románticos?” se pregunta Tobio.

“Estoy _tratando_ de serlo, dios, eres horrible en esto.” Hinata pone los ojos en blanco, empujándolo para poder bajar de la cama e ir buscando alrededor de su lado de la habitación, la cual es un desastre. Tobio se mueve, tomando el lugar de Hinata contra la pared para poder ver cómo la búsqueda de Hinata no da resultado alguno.

“Esta es la razón por la que te digo que limpies de vez en cuando,” dice.

“Cállate,” responde Hinata. “Yo sí recuerdo dónde dejo mis cosas, a diferencia de ti.”

“¿Estás seguro de eso?” pregunta, pero Hinata se endereza de nuevo en ese momento triunfantemente, gritando, “¡Ja!”, con la falda encontrada entre su puño. Tobio aplaude lentamente.

“Te dije que cerraras los ojos,” ordena el otro chico.

Tobio los pone en blanco primero, pero accede. “Todavía no te cambiabas.”

“Bueno, me estoy cambiando ahora,” dice Hinata, y Tobio puede oír el sonido de pisadas. No siendo la primera vez, se pregunta por qué Hinata no puede cambiarse de ropa como una persona normal—siempre suena como si estuviera en una pelea con alguien. Hay un fuerte sonido que es probablemente el pie de Hinata golpeando contra el suelo mientras se deshace de sus pantalones. “¡No espíes!”

“No lo hago,” le reafirma Tobio, mientras abre sus ojos sólo un poco para poder ver entre sus pestañas.

Mala idea. Su vista de la habitación es temblorosa y borrosa mientras trata de hacer parecer que tiene sus ojos cerrados, pero puede ver a Hinata parado, agachándose para poder ponerse la falda mientras la pasa sobre sus piernas desnudas y la deja caer en sus caderas. Usa los calzoncillos más pequeños (porque él es el más pequeño, y porque le encanta inexplicablemente una marca extremadamente minúscula, que abraza su figura) y el contorno de su trasero es claramente, claramente visible, pequeño y redondo. La manera en que la falda le queda es… simplemente hermosa.

Todo va perfecto, y bien, y Tobio está _emocionándose_ , entonces Hinata muerde su labio, antes de meter su mano bajo la falda para poder quitarse los calzoncillos con un movimiento rápido, saliendo de ellos para aventarlos hacia algún lugar fuera del camino.

Tobio aprieta sus ojos nuevamente, porque eso fue demasiado, tan pronto como Hinata se acercara, se daría cuenta de que miró, porque Tobio está totalmente duro, pero oye suaves pisadas que se dirigen hacia la cama, y el colchón se hunde a un lado de él, y una voz suave dice en su oído, “Puedes mirar ahora.”

 Tobio tiembla, y abre los ojos.

Hinata está sentado sobre sus rodillas al lado suyo, jugando con el dobladillo de la falda, repentinamente muy consciente de sí mismo. Tal vez no repentinamente. Tobio sabe lo que tiene (y _no_ _tiene_ ) bajo los suaves pliegues rosados de la tela, y se encuentra a sí mismo inseguro de qué hacer con sus manos, o su boca, o la obvia erección en sus pantalones. Ni siquiera puede mirar a la falda, donde las pequeñas, seguras manos de Hinata se encuentran retorciendo la tela, donde el borde de la falda rosa se acaba y expone pálidos, suaves muslos, donde Tobio quiere poner las palmas de sus manos con gentiles, atentos toques.

Su boca se siente seca y su voz ronca cuando dice, “Sí. No la odio.”

Hinata arruga su nariz, antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. “Eres tan confuso.”

Tobio se inclina hacia delante, hasta que puede sentir la tibia respiración de Hinata chocar contra su mejilla. “Lo sé.”

Cierra el pequeño espacio que hay entre ambos, con la intención de buscar maneras de decir lo que quiere sin palabras lo que le debió haber dicho a Hinata meses (años) atrás.

Le gusta creer que, a pesar de lo horribles que son hablando de sus sentimientos, las veces que realmente se _conectan_ puedan compensar eso. Nunca han sido buenos con las palabras, pero son monstruos en la cancha gracias a sus reflejos, la forma en la que sus estilos de juego se amoldan al otro, el abrumador exceso de su pasión.

Todas las cosas que comparten entre ellos nunca han tenido que ser dichas en voz alta.

Hinata le encuentra, labios encontrándose firmemente esta vez, atrevidos e insistentes. Su boca se abre, y Tobio no piensa, simplemente reacciona, finalmente averiguando qué rayos hacer con su lengua (¿tal vez?) mientras la desliza a través de los labios de Hinata, hacia el calor dentro de él. Hinata jadea y lleva sus manos hacia la cara de Tobio, y entonces hay una respuesta hacia él en forma de lengua deslizándose contra la suya, lisa y caliente, la punta chocando contra el techo de su boca. Cuando succiona la lengua de Hinata, los dedos del otro chico se afirman en sus mejillas, su aliento acelerándose, más fuerte.

 _Lo siento por ser un idiota,_ es lo que Tobio está tratando de decir, inclinándose en el beso, dejando que Hinata tome todo lo que quiera. Hinata retrocede en respuesta, rozando sus labios una, dos veces sobre los de Tobio, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Tobio, suave y lento, y Tobio sabe que ha sido perdonado.

Pasa una mano sobre la curva de la espalda de Hinata, inclinándose para poder sostenerse de Tobio, y Hinata se mueve sin necesidad de recibir una orden, pasando una pierna por sobre su regazo para ponerse a horcajadas. Tobio se siente caliente al pensar sobre lo que (no) está debajo de la falda de Hinata, el cómo Hinata presiona su cuerpo cerca como si supiera exactamente lo que está haciendo, como si hubieran hecho esto un millón de veces. No sabe qué es más sorprendete—que Hinata se amolda a él a la perfección, o el hecho de que ninguno de los dos está sorprendido sobre esto, el cómo ambos se derriten en el beso, Tobio inclinándose hacia la pared con Hinata pegado a su pecho, cálido y relajado. _Sí_ parece como si hubieran hecho esto un millón de veces, se da cuenta, cuando siente todo como algo nuevo. Se pone atrevido, deslizando una mano debajo de las capas del suéter y camisa de Hinata, pasando la palma de su mano por su espalda—y luego volviendo a bajar, empujando a Hinata más cerca, atrayéndolo con fuerza.

 _No quiero dejarte ir_ , es lo que quiere decir, algo que comprende con claridad ahora. Se mueve contra Hinata, un feliz e incontrolable choque de caderas contra el cálido cuerpo de Hinata. El más pequeño rompe el beso con un jadeo, sus manos cayendo de la cara de Tobio hasta sus hombros, y Tobio lo mira fijamente, paralizado por la suave línea de la garganta de Hinata cuando echa su cabeza hacia atrás,  ojos cerrados y dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus uñas enterrándose en los músculos de Tobio, y Tobio sabe que no tiene que dejarlo ir, ni ahora ni nunca.

Inclina su cabeza hacia delante, y presiona sus labios contra el cuello de Hinata, y recibe la sorpresa de su vida cuando Hinata rueda sus caderas hacia abajo al contacto, duro y rítmico, embriagador. Tobio puede sentirlo a través de sus pantalones, claro que puede, porque Hinata no está usando nada a excepción de esa maravillosa falda, y sus piernas están extendidas a través del regazo de Tobio—y _mierda_ , procesa Tobio completamente, por primera vez, que Hinata está frotando su erección contra la de Tobio.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, tiene sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, y está cayendo sobre él, cambiando sus posiciones para que Hinata sea el que está debajo de él, recostado en la cama, atrapado entre sus brazos, para que Tobio pueda sostenerlo y besarlo sin aliento, sin sentido. Y puede colocar sus manos donde él quiera, una en el rostro de Hinata, rozando la suave, suave piel de sus mejillas, y la otra, casi pareciendo no pertenecerle, aprovechando la oportunidad, levantando una de las piernas de Hinata para que le rodee la cintura, dedos apretando firmemente en la suave piel en la parte posterior de sus muslos, donde sabe que está descubierto y expuesto. Hinata deja salir un grito sorprendido, y Tobio retrocede lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

 _Me detendré en cuanto me lo digas,_ es lo que su pausa, su compostura, aunque ya haya pasado su punto de quiebre, le dice a Hinata, y Hinata se acerca y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrae hacia abajo sobre su pequeña figura, y Tobio sabe que lo que significa, _No lo hagas._

Tobio es gentil cuando lo recuesta completamente, consciente de que es bastante más grande que Hinata. Es el chico más pequeño el brusco, manos delgadas deslizándose debajo de la camiseta de Tobio para asegurarse de que están _cerca_ , sus cuerpos pegados. Su toque es vago, explora, sobre los hombros y después deslizándose hacia su pecho, las puntas de sus dedos rozando los pezones de Tobio, haciendo que las caderas de Tobio salten mientras gruñe contra la boca de Hinata. Los dedos del otro chico se detienen, por un momento, y de repente empieza a _pellizcarlos_ , y es tan sorprendente y tan bueno que Tobio muerde el labio inferior de Hinata, por accidente, y Hinata mece sus caderas contra las de Tobio. Y no pueden detenerse, se mueven uno contra el otro desesperadamente, jadeando ante la sensación del otro.

“Necesito—más—” jadea Hinata, descendiendo sus manos, y Tobio levanta sus caderas por un momento, lo suficiente para poder dejar espacio para que Hinata se posicione entre ellas. Siente manos, Hinata, rozando su erección a través de sus pantalones, y no puede soportar eso, tiene que dejar caer su cabeza y esconderla en el hueco del hombro de Hinata. Pero entonces, Hinata está bajando la cremallera, alejando la cintura de los pantalones, liberándolo. Y su nombre es suspirado de forma suave y lasciva— _Tobio—_ y las manos de Hinata se aprietan en la parte de atrás de su camisa, agarrándose para poder sostenerse mientras desliza su erección contra la de Tobio, caliente y suave y duro, y Tobio simplemente se deja llevar.

Deja salir un sonido ahogado contra el cuello de Hinata, la única respuesta que logra formular, mientras Hinata junta más cerca sus cuerpos y los balancea, lenta y firmemente, empujando a Tobio más y más lejos dentro de algún frenesí hipnótico, donde su mente está en blanco y paralizada, pero su cuerpo está en llamas, vivo e hipersensible a cada deslizamiento de su piel contra la de Hinata, cada susurro, jadeo y gemido que salen estremecidos de la boca de Hinata. Roza sus dedos contra la parte posterior del muslo de Hinata, atrayéndolo más hacia arriba para sentir la curva cálida de su trasero, cómo encaja perfectamente contra su mano. La falda se ha arrugado alrededor del estómago de Hinata, sin sentido, dejándolo desnudo desde la cintura para abajo, perfecto para la sensación desnuda de piel contra piel y el calor que domina a Tobio, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

“Se siente tan bien,” balbucea Hinata, agarrándose más fuerte hacia él. “Adoro esto. Oh, dios—”

Tobio voltea ligeramente la cabeza para poder presionar sus labios contra la sudorosa y ardiente piel de Hinata, tratando de decir algo significativo, pero fallando miserablemente, y sólo puede decir una y otra vez, _sí, mierda, Shouyou,_ y finalmente, “Creo que me voy a—”

“—quiero usar esto—” dice Hinata, voz aguda, “—la primera vez que estés dentro de mí—”

Tobio no está seguro de qué lo logra—darse cuenta de que habrá una _próxima vez,_ que esto sucederá de nuevo; o la idea de estar _realmente dentro_ de Hinata, rodeado de ese calor apretado y deseoso; o tal vez ya está demasiado cerca, sintiéndose imposiblemente bien. Tal vez son las tres, pero se viene con un grito bajo, la cara enterrada en el cuello de Hinata, dedos apretándose fuertemente de donde se sostienen de la suave y lisa piel de Hinata.

“¿Acabas de—?” gimotea Hinata, y Tobio asiente débilmente mientras da unas últimas estocadas, haciendo un desastre absoluto entre sus cuerpos. El agarre de Hinata se vuelve de repente terriblemente fuerte mientras gime, el sonido disolviéndose en un sollozo indefenso y tembloroso. Arquea su espalda, su pecho presionándose contra el de Tobio, caderas alejándose de las sábanas de la cama por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Tobio se las arregla para poder levantar su cabeza para mirar, memorizando la forma en que la frente y cejas de Hinata se aprietan con la placentera liberación de su orgasmo. Se ve increíble, se viene tan fuerte que sus ojos lagrimean, ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras sus lágrimas caen, su erección presionándose contra el estómago de Tobio.  Los labios de Tobio rozan el rastro de lágrimas en su cara.

“No estoy llorando,” le informa Hinata tan pronto como su cuerpo se relaja contra las sábanas, su agarre en la camiseta de Tobio perdiendo fuerza. “Simplemente se sintió demasiado bien…”

“Sí,” murmura Tobio contra su hombro. “Se sintió tan bien que lloraste. Ni siquiera estábamos—”

“De acuerdo, _¡lo sé!_ Simplemente cerré mis ojos con mucha fuerza _”_ , insiste el pelirrojo. “Como cuando bostezas muy fuerte.”

“Estás tan lleno de mierda.”

“No tanto como tú,” dice Hinata, rodando sobre su costado para poder acurrucarse contra él.

Tobio le mira fijamente, momentáneamente aturdido. Cuidadosamente, abraza a Hinata con sus brazos, y el chico más pequeño lanza una de sus piernas desnudas sin elegancia alguna sobre las de Tobio como respuesta, golpeando su frente contra el pecho de Tobio. Es su absoluta falta de gracia lo que cierra el trato—esto no es un sueño, todo eso acaba de pasar, este es Hinata, real y verdaderamente, recostado en sus brazos.

“¿Vamos a ir a casa este fin de semana?” le pregunta Tobio suavemente.

Hinata murmura. “Eso creo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?”

“Sí,” dice Tobio. “Sí, si está bien eso contigo.”

“Claro que está bien, estúpido,” murmura Hinata. Suena algo adormilado.

Tobio lo acerca más hacia él. “Tendremos que tratar de averiguar cómo decirle a tu familia, creo…”

“¿Qué, sobre nosotros?” farfulla Hinata. “No les va a importar. Aunque Natsu se pondrá celosa.”

“¿De mí?”

“No, de mí,” se acurruca Hinata contra él, tal vez ligeramente de forma posesiva. “Ella esta, cómo decirlo, enamorada de ti. ¿No lo sabías?”

“Esto podrá sorprenderte,” dice Tobio apagadamente, “pero no soy el mejor dándose cuenta cuando le gusto a alguien.”

Hinata se ríe tan fuerte que llora, de nuevo, y Tobio posiciona su cabeza en el desordenado cabello rojo, y sonríe. Cuando su risa finalmente se detiene, Tobio besa su frente y dice, “Eso no es a lo que me refería.”

Hinata se aleja para poder verlo. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Bueno,” dice Tobio, de manera bastante seria. “¿No les has confesado que tu color favorito es el rosa? Porque incluso Natsu sabe que no combina con tu cabello—”

“ _Cállate_ , Kageyama,” ruge Hinata, y Tobio termina sentado en el frío piso de madera, y tiene que suplicarle a Hinata para que lo deje subir a la cama.

Si pueden averiguar una forma de poder juntar sus camas, piensa Tobio, una vez que haya calmado adecuadamente a Hinata con besos, toda esta cosa de vivir juntos puede resultar ser una idea bastante buena, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> “¿No estás yendo comando cierto?” Significa no usar ropa interior, al parecer era algo que hacían los soldados durante sus entrenamientos para prevenir… irritación o algo así, no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona jajajaja.
> 
> Oh dios, me cansé jajajaja me tomó como cinco días traducir todo esto, hasta en la escuela traducía cuando terminaba mis trabajos. Espero que les haya gustado, y si lo quieren leer en inglés, les dejaré el link aquí mismo (si logro averiguar cómo hacerlo…) Pásense por el perfil de Esselle, sus fics son hermosos, es mi autora favorita de todo el fandom de Haikyuu!! Sus KageHinas son simplemente geniales.
> 
> Ah, por cierto, también voy a traducir otro fic de ella, “Hinata Shouyou’s Fucking Face” espero no tardarme tanto con ese, y de igual forma, si saben inglés y lo quieren leer, pásense por el perfil de Esselle y déjenle mucho amor :)
> 
> No supe cómo poner links sin que se viera toda la dirección, si alguien sabe, por favor díganme para poder cambiarlo.
> 
> Esta es la falda


End file.
